lapiz labial
by eclipse total
Summary: Shoujo-ai "No buscaba una mirada dulce, mucho menos una confesión de amor. Solo quería que Bielorrusia la notara" Belarús/Liechtenstein. One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers/ Word Series/ Beautiful Word, no me pertenece, es obra de Hiramuya-sensei. Este fic está hecho de fan para fans y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Shoujo-ai (Bielorrusia/Liechtenstein, no llega a yuri -.-). Levisima mención del AusSwiss (Los que me conocen, sabe que fue inevitable).

* * *

No podía sentirse más extraña con esa situación.

Se sentó, como siempre, junto a su hermano. Eran sus puestos comunes en esa vieja sala de juntas. Todos los países entraban y tomaban un lugar, frente a ella, como era común, se sentó_ esa mujer_.

La sección dio comienzo, pero ya sabía que nadie la vería, pues no era más que un pequeño país que dependía de otro. Austria y su hermano comenzaron a _ignorarse_ –Aunque estaba segura de que no lo hacían bien, ya que podía ver de reojo como su hermano se sonrojaba-, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia discutían, tomando como tregua cuando Alemania levantaba la voz para callarlos, y ella… Ella tenía toda la atención puesta sobre Rusia.

La observó, desde ese blanco listón que adornaba con gracia su cabello –Y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al suyo propio, aunque eran listones y peinados completamente diferentes-, hasta ese hermoso vestido con holanes que llevaba puesto.

Toda ella en conjunto era hermosa, y se preguntaba si al imitarla un poco, ella también podría serlo. Porque era lo que Liechtenstein quería, verse por lo menos la mitad de hermosa que ella se veía, porque tal vez así, Bielorrusia podría dejar de poner toda su atención en Rusia y fijarse un poco, por primera vez, en ella.

Juntó ambas piernas, jugando con sus dedos sobre su regazó. Esa era la primera vez que se sentía así por una persona, con solo verla un calor se aglomeraba en sus mejillas y sentía un conjunto de mariposas volando en su estomago. Lo había hablado con Suiza, pero este solo se había quedado en shock –Porque sabía lo que pasaba, pero no concebía que su pequeña hermana se sintiera así, mucho menos por una mujer-, y cuando reaccionó solo le había dicho algo como "son solo nervios, nada especial". Pero esa respuesta no había sido suficiente para Lily, así que recurrió a Hungría, y ella le explicó lo que pasaba. -_Estás enamorada – _Fue lo que dijo.

Y desde entonces sintió que podía comprenderé la conducta de Suiza hacia Austria, aunque no fuera lo mismo. No, no era lo mismo, porque su hermano y el señor Austria tenían su historia, mientras que Bielorrusia y ella eran un par de extrañas que solo tenían en común una cosa: Ambas eran países.

Pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir fácilmente.

Bajó la vista a su regazo, y se llevó una mano a la boca, dejándola a solo milímetros de tocar sus labios, no quería arriesgarse a arruinar el lápiz labial que se había puesto esa mañana.

Tuvo que ahogar una risita al recordar la cara de Suiza cuando la vio en la mañana, era obvio que el color de sus labios lo había sorprendido, pero no objetó nada –Estaba segura de que Hungría, y tal vez Austria también, habían hablado con él, les estaba muy agradecida por ello y tenía que hacérselo saber más tarde-. Suiza tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no era una niña, y cosas como zapatos, cosméticos o el romance comenzaban a levantar su interés.

Volvió a fijar la mirada a la Bielorrusia, pero esta, al parecer, solo podía fijar la suya en su hermano.

Suspiró abochornada, con el impulso de volver a llevarse la mano a la boca y dejarla a milímetros de sus labios. Ella no buscaba una mirada dulce, ni mucho menos una confesión de amor por su parte. Solo quería que notara su existencia, no como la pequeña hermana de Suiza, sino como la propia Liechtenstein.

La reunión terminó, y los países comenzaron a abandonar la sala. Lily pasó a un lado de su hermano, alicaída, sintiendo la intensa mirada de Suiza sobre ella y aún así ignorándola olímpicamente. No quería preocuparlo, pero era inevitable por la forma en que se sentía.

No quería permanecer un minuto más en ese lugar, así que salió a esperar a su hermano al jardín –Este siempre se quedaba hablando con Austria después de que intentaran ignorarse sin éxito durante la reunión-.

Bajó los escalones de la entrada, y se detuvo. Suspiró mientras, en contra de su voluntad, una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Tal vez Suiza tenía razón, y ella todavía era una pequeña niña. Pero llorar ya era inevitable, se llevó la mano a los labios, esta vez logrando tocarlos sin temor, ya no le importaba si se arruinaba.

Esa misma mano la llevó a su cabello, donde deshizo el nudo de su listón y lo dejó caer al piso, haciendo un recorrido de más de dos metros de distancia a causa del viento. Ese preciado listón se lo había dado Suiza, y lo adoraba, pero aún así lo dejó en segundo plano. Su impulso no fue recogerlo, sino avanzar al árbol más cercano y sentarse bajo él.

Se limpió las lágrimas, nunca pensó que llamar la atención de Bielorrusia costara tanto. Se sintió tonta al recordar la vez que vio a Islandia alicaído por ser ignorado por la persona que le gustaba y a ella consolándolo, restándole importancia al hecho. Ahora sabía lo que su amigo había sentido, y dolía, dolía bastante.

Se hizo un ovillo, abrazó sus rodillas y hundió la cara en estas. No era la primera vez que lo había intentado, aunque pensó que el lápiz labial ayudaría en esta ocasión, y no fue así.

Ya no lloró, solo pensaba. Y la mayoría de esos pensamientos iban dirigidos a la Bielorrusia.

Y, como por arte de magia, la susodicha llegó al lugar, se mantuvo frente a Liechtenstein hasta que esta levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

-Hola… - Fue lo único que pudo decir, con un pequeño e inevitable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La mayor no respondió, solo levantó su mano, mostrando el listón rosa que Suiza le había regalado. A esas alturas ya había olvidado todo lo referente a ese listón.

-Es el tuyo ¿Cierto? Se te cayó por allá – Dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, señalando hacía la entrada del lugar. La rubia no lo podía creer, no podía creer que Bielorrusia lo hubiera encontrado, y no le podía decir que ella misma lo había soltado de su cabello en un arrebato de dolor. –Deberías ser más cuidadosas con las cosas, sobre todo cuando son importantes para ti.

-Gracias – le dijo – Pero ¿Cómo sabes que es importante para mí?

La bielorrusa se encogió de hombros – Lo traes puesto desde la primera vez que te vi – Fue su respuesta.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco más, viendo como la otra rubia –Aunque de un rubio más platinado- se hincó ante ella, pero en vez de entregarle su listón en la mano, se lo llevó al cabello de Liechtenstein y, esta vez con doble nudo, se lo colocó.

-Listo, así no lo volverás a perder – Le comentó, mientras se ponía de pie, luego reparó en el rostro más joven durante algunos segundos, antes de dar vuelta y comenzar a alejarse bajo la mirada esmeralda de Lily. – Por cierto… - Bielorrusia la vio por sobre su hombro – lindo labial – Y le sonrió antes de retomar su camino.

Y Liechtenstein se quedó ahí, bajo la sombra del árbol y con un cálido sentimiento en el pecho.

* * *

**Notas de eclipse:**

Wow!, es el primer shoujo-ai/Yuri que escribo en Hetalia. ¿Quién lo diría? En fin... en mi tercer pareja yuri favorita de hetalia, y lo escribí porque me pareció adorable imaginarme a Lily pidiendo un poco de atención de la persona de la que está enamorada. Aunque comunmente me gusta más la idea de emparejar a Lily con Islandia y a Bielorrusia con Ucrania (Sí, aparte de yuri, incesto xD).

El temor de Lily de arruinar su maquillaje vino de mis recuerdos de la niñes. Mi mamá solía pintarse la boca cada que salía, así que una vez me compró un labial de esos para niñas y me ayudó a usarlo... Bueno, la cosa es que no podía siquiera comer sin querer retocarmelo (Mi madre tambien me contaba que abría un poco la boca pero de eso nunca me di cuenta). No sé si fui la única que vivió eso con el maquillaje, pero siendo así igual sentí que a Lily le quedaría.

Y Suiza, bueno, es Suiza xD

_Gracias por leer, tu opinion siempre es importante ¿Comentas? :3_


End file.
